


She's Such a Misfit, Always Ready to Fuck

by DarkAngelofFire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Facials, Kidnapping, Lot's of it, Mild Femdom, Rough Sex, cum, handjob, sloppy sex, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire
Summary: After his night of passion with Jinx, Wilfred the Amateur Aeronaut finds himself at the mercy of Piltover's Enforcer as she wants answers.
Relationships: Vi/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	She's Such a Misfit, Always Ready to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I got motivated. After that disaster of a Peach fic I found myself musing on the idea of returning to Wilfred and wondering what I could do with him. I settled on Vi since Vi's another lady I'm quite fond of in League (one of my jungle mains to be precise, and she's hot). So I turned her into a somewhat dommy degenerate woman. If you can't tell by the length I had a lot of fun with this one. I'd still say the Jinx fic is my best work so far (despite the Mercy one having way more views) at the very least I'm the most content with it. I had a lot of fun going into Wilfred's head and his interactions with Vi. That's why the sex doesn't happen til (spoiler) page 6. Still I had fun, and I hope you all enjoy.

Wilfred set down a heavy box of experiments with a relieved sigh. It had been a hard day working for Professor Heimerdinger and Wilfred was ready to call it early. Outside his recently replaced window he saw the sun was beginning to set. It was a peaceful day despite all the work. Perhaps his life could return to normal after he got… assaulted? Attacked? Seduced? By the rogue anarchist known as Jinx. Visited. Wilfred settled on that as the best word to describe whatever had happened that night two weeks ago.

The event had sparked a lot of rumours. Suddenly even people Wilfred never interacted with on campus were giving him attention from a distance. No one knew precisely  _ what _ had happened and Wilfred preferred it be kept that way. Against his better judgement he had been vague about it to the police. He insisted that Jinx only came to accost and threaten him after she lost the stolen Hextech Core, blaming him for it. The last thing Wilfred needed was people realising they had slept together. Multiple times. In one night.

Something moved on the roof of the building opposite his own. Wilfred glanced out the window but saw nothing. Perhaps a rodent or a flying experiment by another student. Whatever would appease his tired mind. He got to work setting the various experimental pieces on his work table. As he did so he noticed that one of them had broken on the trip up the four story dormitory building. He groaned, set it on the work mat, and sat down to fix it. Some of the metal had bent and broken in the box. He strapped his goggles on and grabbed his miniature welder and went to work as his mind wandered.

Professor Heimerdinger, kind man… or yordle that he was, showed immense concern for Wilfred’s mental state. No matter how much Wilfred insisted that he was fine the professor started treating him with both extreme kindness as well as a massive load of work. Perhaps his way of getting Wilfred’s mind off the situation. However it was all Wilfred could think about. Much to his own embarrassment he kept the note Jinx had written him in his nightstand drawer. He read it almost every night. Below the drawer was a newly made safe that Wilfred himself constructed into the drawer with the help of the professor under the guise of saving precious documents and experiments should something like another Jinx… visit happen. The safe itself was several centimetres thick and made of high grade steel. It featured several key locks and a numerical one just for added security.

To his credit Wilfred  _ did _ put important documents and certain machines he was working on that he didn’t want just sitting on his work table. However, sitting in the safe and inside two separate paper envelopes was a copy of the note, the underwear, and the photos Jinx had left. Wilfred felt his face heat up and it wasn’t from the torch. He stopped welding and noticed he had overcorrected one part. He grumbled various curse words and turned off the torch, leaning back in his chair and taking his goggles off. Of course he hadn’t gotten rid of them. He instead attached too much sentimental value to them and locked them up in a safe that belonged in the Piltover Vault. The one Jinx herself had blown up. His mind went to Jinx. Then to Jinx naked. Wilfred moved his repair attempt and lay his head on the table and groaned.

That was the other thing. He wasn’t just thinking of Jinx, he was thinking  _ about  _ her. Her face as she jabbed him with that forsaken serum. Her petite body naked and hot beneath him as he went crazy. His heart went wild every time he thought about her. Was he actually getting feelings for the lunatic who played with deadly explosives for fun? Was it just a sexual attraction? Wilfred slammed a fist on his table out of frustration. It bothered him to no end. It was affecting his work too, and he was certain Professor Heimerdinger noticed. As did everyone else. Wilfred the cowardly teacher’s pet who got visited by Piltover’s most wanted criminal and lived after she threatened him and planted a bomb that he managed to throw away at the last second. Students and teachers couldn’t tell if they wanted to console him, help him, or accost him. So they did it all. Some groups of students relentlessly made fun of him. Teachers seemed to handle him with child gloves. And parts of both tried in vain to help him mentally. At times he had the urge to just admit it, that they had slept together. Yet he always bit his tongue. No one would believe him and, if anything, he’d be detained and put in a mental health ward. The police would laugh in his face and not take him seriously anymore. Actually that would be the best part, they’d stop pestering him with questions.

Wilfred sat up, took off his gloves and goggles, tossing them haphazardly on the table. This was it, his stopping point. The sun was dipping below the horizon, turning the sky a deep shade of violet. It was late, he was angry, it was time to go to bed. He got up and removed his blue lab coat, setting it on the back of the chair. He changed into simple pyjamas, a loose white shirt and pants. He sat down on the side of his bed and opened the drawer, bringing out the note. He read it over a few times. Every single word made him replay images of that night in his head. His heart rate was going up. He finished the note for a third time and he looked up at his window, remembering the bomb when he saw a glint. Just a quick flash but there it was. It was a reflection of the fading sunlight off glass that was on the roof. A lens. A telescope? Either way Wilfred quickly got up and closed his curtains. They were pitch black, per his request. Not feeling quite safe he gathered the series of keys for the safe and went through the intentionally arduous process of unlocking it. Once that was done he slid the note into the double envelope containing Jinx’s souvenirs. He locked it again and made sure to hide the keys underneath his mattress. That would deter any wannabe spies. It was time for bed. Hopefully whomever was attempting to spy on him would give up. Wilfred turned out his lights and turned to head into bed when he heard it. A powerful jet of steam going off in the night. Then what sounded like another steam mechanism charging up. Wilfred ducked behind his bed and closed his eyes in anticipation. The steam mechanism outside released and his newly repaired window exploded inward.

The sound of glass shattering tore through the night and was complemented by the sound of something heavy landing on his floor. Wilfred stood to see what could only be described as a monster in his window. Atop its head were various spikes, all sized differently. Each of its arms, especially the forearms and hands, were massive. It let out a deep, guttural growl as it stood. Wilfred was locked in place out of fear of whatever creature had broken into his room. Then, behind the monster, was another glint of a lens. The moon had come out. And it illuminated a tiny projectile that was heading towards him.

_ Tich _

Wilfred looked down to see a massive dart had gone into his neck, a vial of serum being automatically injected into him. Within a second his vision blurred to the point he could hardly see anything and his body simply stopped wanting to stand. He fell over, his eyes barely able to stay open, as the monster slowly circled his bed and reached out to grab him. Then he blacked out.

\---

Wilfred’s dreamscape was a hellish amalgamation of explosives, Jinx, and massive top-heavy monsters. He couldn’t make any sense of it as he was dragged from sequence to sequence. To try and describe them was a fool’s errand. Instead Wilfred tried his best to weather the storm of images that assaulted him from all angles. He closed his mental eyes as best he could and kept them closed until it felt like the sounds stopped. He opened them to see Jinx standing in his room. At first he was terrified she had organized the whole operation on him as a way to silence him. But then Wilfred remembered he was knocked out and dreaming. He remembered this from when Jinx first appeared. Her words were silent as her mouth moved until her voice suddenly turned on for her to say,

“Fat Hands.” It went silent again. Wilfred was left more confused than before. Fat Hands? What did that mean? What was it code for? His mind felt addled, likely due to whatever was shot into him. Without warning water suddenly fell from his fringe of hair. Wilfred looked down and saw he was soaking wet for seemingly no reason. An icy sensation hit him and he woke up.

\---

Wilfred woke up screaming. Both from terror and from the sheer cold of the water that was being thrown onto him via a bucket. He kept going for a few seconds before he had to breathe and he analyzed the situation. It was pitch black. He had his arms tied behind him. No, not tied, hand-cuffed. He was sitting on a chair that was now growing quite uncomfortable. In the dark Wilfred heard something large and heavy move and a lamp was clicked on. Holding the tiny beaded string were two massive metal fingers attached to an equally huge hand. However the hands stopped halfway up the arm and became normal sized. Past the arms was a pretty head adorned with messy pink hair. On the cheek of the head was a black ink tattoo reading VI. Suddenly everything in Wilfred’s head clicked and he realised who he was dealing with.

“You’re,” he started. However she walked forward and punched one gauntleted hand into the palm of the other.

“Vi,” she said. She gave Wilfred a toothy grin as she let her presence intimidate him. After all who wouldn’t be? Much like everyone else in Piltover, Wilfred had heard tales of Vi and Caitlyn, the faces of the Piltover Police Force. However he had never had the ability to see them in person. Vi, for her sake, was big. Taller than Wilfred, she was well built, and that was without the Hextech Gauntlets attached to her arms. More pieces of the puzzle fell into place as Wilfred realised what was going on.

“You’re going to interrogate me,” he said plainly. How he managed it he wasn’t sure. His body was trembling from the thought of Vi leaving him as a smear on the walls. “B-because I interacted with Jinx.” Of course. Jinx always went out of her way to aggravate Vi and Caitlyn, so they would be at the forefront of any investigation regarding her. He should have known he’d be interrogated by the woman who famously asked questions while punching. Frequently after she already started punching.

“Bingo,” Vi answered. “The boys couldn’t find anything that pointed to where Jinx was so I figured we’d just grab you and get you to spill.” She leaned in. “I know you know where she ran off to.” Wilfred leaned back as much as he could. His eyes darted around. He was in a bedroom that belonged to someone else. The bed was bigger and had a mirror above the headboard. The room was bigger than his dorm. Also there wasn’t a window, so it wasn’t shattered. Again. The floor was carpeted and the walls weren’t a plain white, instead they were shades of burgundy.

“I can answer that right now,” Wilfred tried. “I have no idea where she went. She came into my room and accosted me before running off after knocking me out.” He stuck to the story he originally told the police. Vi frowned and started flexing her gauntlet fingers.

“That doesn’t add up,” she said. “Jinx leaves everything a fiery mess every single time. And yet your room was basically untouched. A bit messy, but nothing else.”

“She left a bomb in my room that shattered my window!” Wilfred countered. “On that note you broke it again, I had just-” Vi raised a gauntlet and Wilfred shut up.

“The explosion was reported in the morning and Jinx isn’t so patient as to leave a time bomb to go off after a few hours, not on someone as unimportant as you,” she said.

“Thanks,” Wilfred muttered.

“Rest of the force figured it wasn’t worth investigating but Caitlyn and I knew something was up with you. So now you’re here, at an undisclosed location. Caitlyn is out getting something done but right now I wanna beat the answers out of you.” Vi raised a gauntlet. “So spill. Before or after, I don’t care.” Wilfred’s eyes boggled at the gauntlet as it charged. “Who needs things like truth serum,” Vi continued, “when you can just punch the answers out!” She steadied herself and was ready to punch. Wilfred had about a second before the mechanism propelled Vi’s fist forward and snapped him in half. At that point it wasn’t worth lying if he was about to be destroyed.

“We slept together!” he yelled. Vi’s fist shot forward, curving at the last millisecond to avoid him, coming to a stop before hitting the wall. Wilfred looked out of his peripheral vision and noticed Vi had stopped the gauntlet a centimetre before it hit the wall. That kind of fine control was terrifying. In contrast Vi’s face was a mask of confusion and bewilderment.

“You what?” She asked, pulling her gauntlet back.

“We slept together,” Wilfred admitted.

“Like, in bed?” Vi asked. Wilfred shrugged.

“Kind of. First she sucked my-”

“Okay, whoa whoa whoa, stop, please,” Vi said, backing up. “You mean to tell me my- I mean you mean to say Jinx, the crazy arsonist, had  _ sex _ with you.” Wilfred nodded. He felt himself heat up out of sheer embarrassment. He wasn’t sure if it was the confession or that it was to such a powerful person.

“She said she found me interesting, she performed orally on me, then when I couldn’t continue she injected me with some form of concoction and that gave me hours of energy. We went at it for that entire time until I finally passed out. I woke up, she was gone, and turned my camera into a bomb.” Wilfred’s face felt so obscenely hot. He was looking down at the floor as he confessed. He managed to look up and see Vi completely dumbfounded. Neither of her fists were raised. Instead they hung at her sides as she comprehended what was just said.

“You fucked Jinx,” she finally said after several moments of silence. More to herself than anything.

“Yes…,” Wilfred said.

“You said she injected you with something?” Vi asked. Wilfred nodded. Vi reached one gauntlet up and she pressed a button. Various steam mechanisms hissed and Vi leaned down, letting the clenched fist of the gauntlet become a pseudo-stand to hold it up. She repeated the procedure with the other. Soon her real arms were exposed. They were dirty and pale, showing she spent a lot of time wearing them. After them came the mechanism on her shoulders and back alongside her jacket. Vi turned around towards a table that had a tailored bag resting on it. She rummaged around for a second before pulling out a vial of blue liquid. Wilfred’s heart skipped a beat.

“That’s-”

“She got you with this?” Vi interrupted. He nodded. Vi stared down at the vial. The revelation that Jinx and Wilfred had sex seemed to bother her on a deep level. “Caitlyn said,” she began, “that this is a highly experimental male enhancement drug that has several years of testing to go through. The facility was raided over two weeks ago by Jinx who stole most of the samples. We were on her tail for that.” Vi finally looked at Wilfred who was still blushing deeply. Partially due to embarrassment from the confession and memories of Jinx, partially because his memories triggered a sizable erection in his pants and he was hoping Vi wouldn’t notice. She did. “What’s that?” she asked.

“NOTHING!” he yelped. Then Wilfred swallowed and tried to take a calming breath. “I mean it’s nothing important, that’s all I know about Jinx. That’s all that happened. Can I go now?” His words fell on deaf ears as Vi stepped forward, grabbed Wilfred by the collar, and tossed him onto the bed. Wilfred managed to sit up in time to see Vi setting the vial down on the nightstand. In her other hand was a small key. Looking up at her, Wilfred really began to notice how tight her outfit was. It was almost like Jinx, but less skimpy. Vi’s outfit left little to the imagination because it was skin tight. Wilfred could identify each of her curves now that he was paying attention. With her jacket off he saw her outfit had straps at the top. Vi reached down and behind Wilfred with the key. Her cleavage was mere centimetres from his face as she worked the key into the hand-cuffs to unlock them. Then she stopped. She pulled back and fiddled with the key in her fingers.

“You know what,” she said, “I’m not sure I want you out just yet.” She looked from Wilfred to the vial. “You said she injected you after oral right?” Wilfred nodded, not sure what to say. Vi stood still for a second, as if thinking. Then, quick as lightning, she reached down and grabbed the waistband of Wilfred’s pants, pulling them down to expose his erect member. In contrast to Jinx, who was quite excited, Vi simply raised an eyebrow. “Is this supposed to be ‘nothing’?” Vi asked plainly.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Wilfred squeaked. His mind was bouncing between scenarios of what would happen. Vi would do one of two things, he thought. Either she would decide to sensually give him oral sex before experimenting with the vial. Or she would crush his genitals. His mind focused on the latter as that was what it seemed like Vi was thinking of doing. Vi knelt down on one knee and grabbed the base of the shaft.

“Then that’s a whole lotta nothing,” she said. Then she leaned down and gave the underside of the head a long, slow lick. Wilfred’s head snapped back as the sensation of her tongue overwhelmed him.

_ Why me again? _ He thought.  _ Why me? Why? Why why why why why why why? _ First Piltover’s most notorious criminal, and now its most famous enforcer. Suddenly the head of Wilfred’s cock was engulfed in a comforting, warm sensation. He looked down to see Vi had started suckling it. She made slow but short back and forth motions as her mouth pleased him. Her tongue probed the top and licked the underside. Wilfred closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Just like Jinx, Vi started slow and used her tongue to do most of the work. That was until Vi pulled back, a small trail of saliva connecting her pink lips and the head. Wilfred blushed more as he saw this. Just like when Jinx used her whole throat. Then things took a turn. Vi’s thumb reached up and pressed into the underside of his cock just under the head. Wilfred let out a bare toothed growl as the pleasure shocked his system.

“Now this is something,” Vi said. Wilfred heard the pleasure in her voice. He saw her mouth split into a grin. She moved her hand up the shaft and used her thumb to massage the head. Wilfred couldn’t decide if his eyes should be open or closed. Instead his body compromised by making his eyes twitch uncontrollably. He must have looked both completely pathetic and embarrassingly silly. Vi’s grin only expanded as her thumb hit every sensitive spot on his cock. Then she squeezed her hand around the shaft and pressed her thumb into the tip, deepening the massage. Wilfred could only rear back and let out involuntary choked groans and growls. He felt something leak out and thought he had climaxed. 

When he looked down that wasn’t the case. Instead Vi had gotten him to leak pre-cum immensely. It coated her hand and fingers, giving them a sheen in the lamp light. Vi pulled her hand away and admired the new coating on it as Wilfred could only lean forward and pant out of exhaustion. He looked up at Vi’s face only to see her slowly, sensually licking the pre-cum off her hand. Her eyes were kept on him and Wilfred could only get harder. It was so _ erotic _ . What was Vi trying to prove, that she was better than the serum? Than Jinx? Wilfred couldn’t answer the question as Vi reached up to her shoulder straps and pulled them down, along with the top of her outfit to expose her breasts.

“Bigger than that low life, right?” Vi asked, grinning. Wilfred was tempted to say loaves of bread had more volume than Jinx’s chest, but figured he’d get punched for that. Instead he nodded. Vi had an ample chest, about a handful for him. They were very perky and well lifted on their own. Vi responded by leaning forward and placing her beasts on either side of Wilfred’s cock. They felt so warm and soft. She began moving them up and down, his pre-cum lubricating them. As she used her breasts Vi worked her mouth before opening her mouth and letting her tongue loll out. Saliva poured down her tongue and off of it, landing on the head. It was amazing. Cold to the touch before it warmed on him. It was such a shocking sensation he almost came right then. Vi licked her lips and used her mouth to suck the head again, her breasts continuing to pleasure him with their warm softness. Wilfred felt a tug in his loins and he knew he was close. 

“Uh…” Wilfred tried to speak. “Miss Vi,” he stopped when Vi took more of him in her mouth and pinched her nipples. She let out a low moan that came with a rush of hot air in her already hot mouth. Vi slowly pulled her mouth back up his cock, ending with a final suction of the head before she let it go with a little  _ pop _ .

“What do you wa-” she started. Then the first shot hit her in the face. Vi had enough time to look down and see another shot of cum leap out and drape itself across her face. Wilfred could only let out jittery moans as his jaw shuddered and his eyes clenched shut. This continued on for several seconds, each throb heralding a new spurt. Once it was done, Wilfred opened his eyes and got a sight that he would have to store in his memory forever. Vi on her knees with her face and breasts covered in his seed. Her mouth was open in surprise and several ropes had made their way inside. Vi herself was breathing heavily, her heaving chest making the cum lazily roll down her body.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Wilfred said. “I wanted to warn you.” Vi didn’t respond. Instead she closed her mouth and swallowed the cum that did land in her mouth. Then she made an erotic show of wiping the cum up with her fingers and licking them clean. Wilfred could only watch in astonishment as a police officer acted so lecherous. Vi had herself cleaned in due time, looking down at Wilfred’s cock as it slowly came down from the climax.

“Is that all you got?” Vi asked. Again with this.

“I’m sorry, I’m only huma- no wait!” Wilfred watched as Vi grabbed the vial.

“I can see why Jinx took a liking to you,” she said. “Now I wanna see what you can do with this in your system.” Wilfred was about to protest the use of the vial when she jabbed it into his thigh, pressing the plunger down.

Much like before the drug took effect very quickly. Wilfred felt it enter his bloodstream and then get dispersed by his heart. The light of the lamp became brighter as his pupils dilated. He watched as Vi stood up and stripped her clothes off, leaving her naked but for a pair of sensible maroon panties. Wilfred went to stand as the drug took over but Vi pushed him down.

“Sit still,” she ordered. Her voice was muffled. All Wilfred could see was her naked body, well toned and built. He wanted her so bad. He felt his cock straining upwards towards her. Vi got onto the bed beside him and held the hand-cuff key in front of his face, grabbing his chin with the other hand. “I’m going to unlock the cuffs,” she said, still muffled behind a layer of pure lust in Wilfred’s mind. “After that I’m going to bend over and then you can do what you want,” she said. Wilfred couldn’t nod, he could barely comprehend what she was saying. She reached behind him and unlocked the cuffs. She quickly caught his arms when they went to grab her. “Wait,” she said. Vi moved Wilfred into the middle of the bed on his knees and then moved in front of him, pulling her panties down to mid thigh to expose her slick slit. “Now.”

If Vi had prepared herself for what was to come, she had grossly underestimated both the magnitude of the drug as well as how much she had just injected Wilfred with. It wasn’t even a second before He grabbed her hips and plunged himself full force into her. Wilfred watched Vi’s face in the mirror as she made an O face. He fucked her like he hadn’t gotten off in years. Each thrust ended with a resonating clap as their flesh made contact. Through the haze of the drug Wilfred could hear Vi letting out deep moans and pants. That turned him on even more. Having a strong woman like Vi right in front of him, on her knees and moaning because of him was thrilling.

Much like before Wilfred felt everything. Vi’s texture was different from Jinx and therefore all the more thrilling. She tightened and loosened in a different pattern and had different sweet spots. It was so new and Wilfred indulged himself as much as he could. Everything was so hot and wet. It was absolutely intoxicating. Jinx was a creature he forced himself on. Vi was something to conquer. 

Wilfred gripped Vi’s hips tighter as he started thrusting harder and harder. He could feel her tightening around him, she was about to climax. Wilfred reared back and gave Vi a powerful, final thrust all the way into her. Despite how slick she was, Vi clamped down on Wilfred’s cock tight, even tighter than Jinx. She kept him inside as he came. Wilfred could only hold onto Vi for stability as his body shook from the effort. This was somewhat in vain as Vi herself was also shaking uncontrollably as Wilfred’s hot seed filled her up. They remained in that position for several seconds, locked together by their throbbing genitals. Soon enough Vi opened up enough and Wilfred fell back onto his behind.

“Here cums Vi,” the officer panted. The haze was clearing from Wilfred’s mind as he finally got a good look at her. Vi’s ass was red from all the impacts, contrasting wonderfully with the bright seed happily leaking from her. It didn’t even need to run down her thigh, it was thick enough to trail out of her and onto her panties. Vi’s head was leaned down on the mattress in front of her, so she saw it upside down. “That was my last good pair,” she groaned. She reached a hand back to stem the flow as she turned herself around. Now she sat facing Wilfred as she pulled her panties off and made an effort to lick all of Wilfred’s cum off of them. Wilfred could only watch as Vi did something so lecherous once again. Once she was done she threw the panties to the side and rested for a second.

“Um,” he started when Vi raised a hand.

“Shut up,” she said. Then she beckoned him over. Wilfred made his way over and was on his knees beside her. She looked him up and down, and stared at his stil erect cock for a second until she said, “Jerk off onto me.”

“Excuse me?” Wilfred asked. Vi grinned.

“Look at me like this. Filled up with your cum, naked, and exhausted. Do me a favour and jerk off onto me. After that you can give me another good fucking,” she said. The look in her eyes was so demanding. The whole thing came off as less of an order and more of a request. Almost begging, if you thought about it for a second. Wilfred obliged her, grabbing his throbbing shaft and started stroking it. He made a guess that Vi didn’t necessarily care about how fast he was, she just wanted him to cum. Only a minute of stroking later and Wilfred told her he was ready. Vi closed her eyes and opened her mouth. In a more rational display of power, Wilfred grabbed Vi’s hair as he came. He positioned her mouth as the primary target, but several thick ropes landed on her face. That didn’t bother her. Like earlier Vi swallowed what landed in her mouth and made a show of wiping off the rest and licking it.

“You really like that, don’t you,” Wilfred said when she was done. Not his most astute and nuanced observation. Vi grinned again.

“I love it,” she said. “The taste, the texture, it’s all so…” she took in a deep breath, “ _ goooooood _ .” Vi sat up and pulled Wilfred into a kiss. He accepted it as their bodies were pressed together and Vi’s heat mixed with his own. It was very enjoyable. They pulled apart and Vi grabbed his still erect cock. “I want more,” she breathed. Her breath was so hot. Wilfred could almost see steam. That might have been his exhausted brain though. Wilfred obliged her by groping one of her breasts and reaching the other hand down to pleasure her. Vi responded by stroking his member. Seconds passed and Vi fell back and spread her legs, allowing Wilfred to plunge back into her slick mound. It was addicting, intoxicating, and just simply amazing.

_ Just like Jinx _ his mind said. Wilfred grimaced and filed that away in his mind. He just wanted to enjoy having sex with Vi right now, in this moment. He fucked her until they both came. Again and again. They switched positions multiple times. From behind, mating press, with Vi on her side, and one she had called the ‘amazon position’. It had felt amazing just like the rest. Vi was incredible and loved taking control sometimes. She knew the motions to give both of them as much pleasure as possible. It wasn’t exact by any means, but the crude nature of it made Wilfred enjoy it all the more. They kept going past the point of Wilfred being able to keep track of time in that windowless room. Eventually he finally passed out beside Vi in a mess of bodily fluids and heat.

\---

Wilfred woke up in the back of a vehicle. He sat up, immediately alert. The vehicle had windows with bars on them. A police van? Wilfred had enough time to realise he wasn’t handcuffed when the doors opened. Sunlight blinded him for a second before he saw the massive figure of Vi standing silhouetted.

“Get out,” she said. “You’re free to go.” Wilfred, still in his sleeping clothes, slowly got up and exited the van, dropping onto the bronze walkway outside his school. He turned to Vi to see her fully adorned with her gauntlets, standing beside a woman with a large purple top hat and a style of dress Wilfred was unaccustomed to.

“You must be Caitlyn,” he said in awe. She nodded, tipping her hat at him.

“Sure am,” she said. “Sorry about the kidnapping, love. But we made sure the school wasn’t told exactly what happened.”

“According to them Jinx came back to finish you off and we managed to save you in the process,” Vi said.

“So as a precaution we kept you at a secure location until we were sure Jinx had left Piltover,” Caitlyn finished.

“Also, for helping us chase down Jinx, even if we didn’t catch her,” Vi held out a box. “Have a present from the Piltover Police Force.” Wilfred accepted it. It was a deep box. He opened the top and inside was a medal that read “Award for” on the top and “Proactive citizenship” on the bottom.

“Th-thank you…?” Wilfred said. He wasn’t entirely sure how having copious amounts of sex with Vi was contributing to the capture of Jinx but whatever. However the inside of the box seemed shallow.

“Don’t mention it,” Vi said. “Seriously, don’t.” Vi walked to the front of the van. Caitlyn gave Wilfred a tip of her hat and turned to leave. Before she got out of sight, she stopped.

“By the way, tell Professor Heimerdinger I mean to visit him soon. I’ve been busy,” she said. She smiled and waved before heading to the front of the van. Wilfred watched it drive off.

“Was that Caitlyn I saw?” He heard a voice behind and below him. He turned to see Professor Heimerdinger walking up to him.

“Y-yes,” Wilfred said. “She wants to see you about something.”

“Oh she wants to see what modifications I can make to her rifle,” the professor said. “That said, I’m so sorry you had to go through another attack! Your window’s been fixed and I've got you permission to have the week off to recuperate.”

“Thanks professor,” said Wilfred. “I’m going to go do just that.” He walked off and wound up back in his room. He didn’t remember the journey and didn’t care. He sat down on his newly made bed and opened the box Vi had given him. He tossed the medal onto his side table and poked at the base to find that, yes, it was a false bottom. He opened it up to find out that Vi had left him artifacts of their night together. This included the pair of panties he had ruined, as well as several pictures and a note. Just like Jinx. She seemed to want to follow in Jinx’s footsteps. The note read as follows.

_ Hey, I just want to keep this brief. You’re a fun time and a good fuck. Keep up the story Cait and I gave you. Maybe I’ll visit you on police business again. _

_ \- Vi _ followed by a small, hand drawn fist punching.

“Oh my…” Wilfred breathed. Wilfred could imagine what people were thinking now, he couldn’t imagine what they’d assume if Vi came here wielding her badge. Still, he wasn’t opposed to the idea. Or maybe Jinx would come back. Either way he’d be guaranteed to relieve some stress, which was always nice. After putting Vi’s gifts in his safe Wilfred looked to his work table and saw the project he had tried to fix was still there, needing reshaping. Wilfred sat down, put on his goggles, and went to work.

He could sleep later.


End file.
